Son Hanago : Daughter of a Warrior
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: AU: What if Gohan had been born a girl? Would everything have stayed the same, would she have had two brothers instead of one? What would change and what would stay the same? Second real DBZ Fic, please give it a shot!
1. Character Sheet : OC's

**Character Sheet**

**Hanago Chiki Son**

Birth: May 17th 757 A.D.

Parents: Goku and Chi-Chi Son

Siblings: Gohan Son, Goten Son

Race: Half Saiyan, Half Human

Pronunciation: Hanago - Han-Ago/ Chiki - Chi – Ki (Like King Ki)

**Personality:** She is a bit of a happy go lucky person. She is a lot like her father, but she isn't as naive or dumb to put it lightly. She dosent really like to study, but she doesn't mind to either. She loves fighting and is determined to be just like her father one day. Hanago is a big daddies girl, she loves to make everyone happy and her parents proud.

Hanago hate's perverts and stupid people...with her daddy being the exception – to the stupid part-..and she is also a very serious person when the time calls for it. She doesn't have much of a problem with killing. the way she sees it...if she doesn't finish a evil person then they can and most likely will come back to bite her in the ass. That doesn't mean Hanago will go in with the intent of killing her enemy..it is usually a last resort.

She is very protective of her family, especially her brother. She loves to play with him, and wishes more then anything she could train him herself...but until he was 9 she wasn't aloud to even mention training around him. She can get angry very easily, and often fights with her mother about things concerning school and training, she only started 'talking back' to her other, as chi-chi calls it, when she was around 13, it was around this time they were training for the androids.

One of Hanago's biggest secrets was her crush on Mirai Trunks. She never told anyone, though she suspects Android 18, who she befriended after the cell games, knew her secret affections for the future youth. She also loves to fight with Vegeta, almost like a rivalry, one of the things that will make her angry fast is someone teasing her about how much time she spends with the Prince of saiyan's. (Mostly Yamcha or Krillin making smart comments about her marrying the prince or them having a affair behind Bulma's back.)

Though Hanago is like a female Goku, only smarter and more serious she is not his copy, and as such she has a inner darkness Goku seems to lack.

**Appearances:**

**0-3 years old: **Hanago looked a lot like Gohan as a baby (obviously as she IS a female Gohan) but as she grows older she looks very different. Her hair is spikier as a babe and looks a bit more like Goku's, as does her facial features. It is almost like her saiyan DNA is dominate so her facial features are that of a full sayian only a little softer. The thing that really links her to Chi-Chi is her attitude when angry, and that her eyes are a lighter onyx then Goku's, almost like brown flecks floating around in the iris.

As she grows older to about three years old she loses some of the baby fat around her face and arms, but she still looks very similar to what Gohan would. She is known to ware a blue, purple, and orange Chinese dress, with dark purple, almost black leggings under it. Her boots are a lot like Goku's and are blue and orange. On top of her head is a purple and orange hat with the four star dragon ball on top, the hat flattens her spiky hair but it is strained, and chunks of spiky black hair is always seen trying to push out of the hat.

**4-7 years old -** Hanago really doesn't change much between the ages 3 to 5, and she wares the same cloths. She does gain a inch of two in height, but she is still relatively short, not even four feet yet, but close. Her hair is a little longer and in the back chunky spikes touch her shoulders but barely. Her tail is almost always wrapped around her waist or leg.

At the age of 5, on her birthday, Chi-Chi gives birth to Hanago's younger brother Gohan _(just because her brothers name is Gohan doesn't mean she isn't still the female version of Gohan we all know and love. I am sure many people have had their parents pick a boy or girl name for them and they turn out to be the opposite sex and then a year or two latter another baby comes along and is the same sex as the name originally picked out for you and they use it. Also Gohan is not Goten, though Gohan will be almost exactly like who Hanago would have been had she been a boy. Only his appearance is warped a bit.)_

Hanago was the one who suggested they name her new brother Gohan, having heard that it was the name who dad suggested for her as a baby. When Hanago was about six years old she gave up her dragonball to Gohan, wanting him to have it for protection. She now has the one star dragonball on her hat.

**8-10 years old - **At 8 years old Chi-Chi has had enough of her daughters spiky unladylike like hair. She forces Hanago to get it straitened at a beauty parlor and have some kind of serum that capsule corp. -Bulma- created for straight hair put into her hair. Hanago hates it, but really has no choice as the serum wont wash out until a year and half is up. Hanago has grown up more now, and seems to be developing faster then most girls. She is now at least 4'3 and her hair is to her waist and looks a lot like Chi-Chi's straight. She likes to keep it in a lose ponytail at the base of her neck, and two strands are at her face, falling out of the pony tail.

When she is 9 she looks the same, maybe a little less chubby, but not really noticeable. She has the same cloths as always, but has retired her dragonball hat, now the dragonball just sits in her room like a antique. She is about 4'5 now, having had a growth spurt in the last year. This is also the year her uncle comes to earth looking for her father. She doesn't really like Raditz to much as he seems fascinated with her to much for her liking.

After her father dies and her and her brother are saved Piccolo takes Gohan to train, and Hanago leaves for private training, telling Piccolo she will meet with Gohan and him in 8 months so she herself can help train her brother. By the time she goes to meet up with Gohan and Piccolo her hair is back to being it spiky self, she looks so much different then when Piccolo last saw her he thinks she is one of the saiyan's and attacks her, she is almost killed before Gohan shows up and stops Piccolo. _(Yes this means the new Gohan has a secret power, but its no where near what the original Gohan had, that's Hanago's now.)_

At 10 the Saiyan have arrived, though technically she is still 9, as her birthday is about three months away. She has forgone the Chinese dress for cropped orange and purple shirt that is tight at her chest and sort of flows out under her breast, which are just starting to really develop. Its similar to the shirt Pan wares, but its a tank top. She still wares the dark purple leggings but a blue and orange mini skirt is in it place, it is also cut up both sides, but unlike most skirts it goes all the way up, leaving a thin bit still together so the skirt isn't cut in two. Her boots are the same as before, and she wares dark purple fingerless gloves that go up to her elbow, similar to the ones Bra wares, only they appear more like regular fingerless gloves, were the only part of the hand you can see is from the knuckles up.

**11-13 –** Hanago is on Nemeke looking for the dragonball's when she is 11, or almost 11 anyways. She looks the same as when she fought the saiyan's, only her waist length hair has been cut to her ears, so it is very similar to her fathers once again. Unlike Goku her hair is a bit more feminine and soft looking, and she has a few more bangs falling into her face.

She really hasn't changed much she is still 4'5 having hit a stop on her growth.

At 12 she is back on earth and beginning to fight with her mother about studying and training. She wishes to stop studying as much and also to to train herself and Gohan more. Her mother is still denying that her baby boy has become a fighter like her daughter and husband and is refusing. Hanago doesn't listen much, studying for only a hour a day when she can get away with it and spending time at CC with Bulma in her lab and with Vegeta training. She has grown to 4'6 and is starting to curve and is losing some baby fat.

At 13 Her father returns to earth, and so does the mysterious boy with lavender hair and blue eyes. Though she wont admit it, she finds the boy cute. By this time she has once again changed her clothing style. She now wares a black sleeveless sayian spandex suit, her old blue and orange skirt, along with the new addition of a belt with a pouch on the left side, which she stores capsules and senzu beans in. Her gloves are still present but are now just wrist length, and she has a purple and orange jean cropped vest on over her black spandex suit and her boots are still the same.

She still has her tail, as she has never lost except for when Vegeta pulled it off when he first came to earth, along with Gohan's. Unlike Gohan hers grew back while on Nemeke. She has since been very protective of it.

**14-16 -** This is the three years before the Androids. Hanago is a bit upset with her father for not coming back to earth right away after Nemeke blew up, and as such refuses to say much to him. She is seen often at Capsule Corp. with Bulma or Vegeta. Her Bulma have become so close almost like sisters, and Bulma has even given Hanago a part time job in the lab. Hanago no longer studies to her mother distaste and is spending most nights at CC.

It has gotten to the point were she is hardly ever home. She has shot up in height again, now standing at 4'11. She now wares her hair a little longer but not much. Though she has a part time job at CC she is still training for the androids, both with and without Vegeta. Vegeta isn't fond of training with her, but sometimes she pisses him off enough to get her way. Bulma has often joked that they would makes a cute couple, and this always serves to anger both the prince and Hanago.

At 15 the only thing really noticeable about Hanago that has changed is her breast size. Before she was barely a B cup, now she is a C cup. Her curves have finally started to be more apparent and she is starting to get attention from men. Even Vegeta will look her over while they train, which at first was very uncomfortable for Hanago, but now she treats it as a quirk she and Vegeta share. She doesn't hide the fact that she find Vegeta attractive and he returns the favor. Its not like they are in love or anything, and they don't really look at the age gape, as nothing but attraction and rivalry is going on, not to mention Vegeta is still going by Vegeta-sei laws and on Vegeta Hanago is a adult.

_(Though it probably wont be mentioned out loud in the story Trunks coming back in time didn't only alter how many androids there was, but one other thing. The birth of his half sister, Himeko...Vegeta and Hanago's daughter, born a year before himself.)_

The Androids appeared when she was almost 16. She hasn't changed much but she is now 5'2, a inch shorter then Vegeta himself. She has shoulder length spiky hair, having let it grow out just a bit. She has return home not long before, it was around the time Vegeta and Bulma got together and Bulma conceived Trunks. She is conflicted about Vegeta and Bulma's relationship but after seeing baby Trunks she is instantly caught under the little boys spell, and is starting to except her rival a possible romantic interest is out of her reach.

She is shocked to know that the lavender haired stranger from three years before is Trunks, but it does stir feelings she tried to deny those years before. She fights her crush and refuses to spend more then 10 minutes in Mirai's presence. She trains in the chamber with Piccolo the first time and the second time she trains by herself, by the time she comes out she is 18 physically. Her appearance hasn't really changed, her body has finished developing leaving her with C cup breast, a small waist and hour glass figure, and thigh length spiky hair which she latter cuts to her shoulder once again. She is now standing at 5'4.

She is killed by Cell along with Trunks who she is avoiding after they kiss on Kami's lookout. Vegeta defends both of their honor, Trunks because he is his son and Hanago because he had once loved her more then a rival and friend, but after she left for home it was Bulma who pulled him out of a slight depression and he slowly feel for the blue haired goddess.

**16 – 23 -** The years between her turning 16 – outside the chamber of time and space - and 23 is the seven year in between the time Gohan starts school and Majin buu. Hanago has moved out and into West city, is now a big time scientist at CC, and sometimes comes home to visit her mother and brothers. She now has another brother, Goten, who is a year younger then Trunks, who seems to have a crush on her. She has cut her hair once again, it now is really short, so though it is spiky it doesn't appear so much like her fathers, though her bangs are longer then the back now.

She is very close to Android 18 and when 18 married Krillin she was the maid of honor and latter Marron's godmother. She is probably the only one outside of Kame's house that knows about 18 and Krillin.

When she was 22, Hanago was working on a serum for Bulma, who had tried but couldn't get it to work. It was a youth serum, designed to restore a older persons youth. She almost had it when some of the stuff spill onto her arm. It was absorbed into her pours and after intense pain Hanago woke up years younger at 19. Since she didn't look much different at 19 she doesn't even acknowledge it. Chi-Chi has made Hanago return to school, since she now younger physically, Chi-Chi has demanded Hanago go to High school with Gohan. The difference is that Hanago refuses to hide her history from anyone who ask. Her tail is still in plane view, and she doesn't hide the fact she is really 23, but had a accident when working on a serum at CC. Gohan doesn't really care as long as she dosent tell everyone they are half alien and martial artiest.

She now wares a Orange low cut spaghetti strap tank top, her old dark purple leggings, the same old blue and orange skirt from her teen years and dark brown skinny healed ankle boots different from her old orange and blue boots, the fingerless gloves only these are brown and wrist length and she has a light lilac colored jean vest jacket over this, with frayed around the edges and has no sleeves. She only wares this when she isn't training, and she doesn't train as much as she used to. When she trains she wares her old saiyan spandex suit with her old vest and skirt, along with the boots and gloves.

**Power Level: **

Base power: 540

Powered up: Super saiyan 2, but since she still has her tail she is a bit more powerful then her younger brothers or even normal super saiyan's but only slightly.

**Fighting style:** Hanago's fighting style is a mix between that of her fathers and Vegeta's...but she focuses more on agility and flexibility instead of brute strength. She does a lot of flips and spins, likes to fight with cunning, so its hard to predict her moves. She also has a more animalistic stance and approach then her father, almost like a crouching tiger or lioness protecting their young.

**Theme Song:** Russian Roulette - by 10 Years

**Himeko Ricea Son**

Birth: August 17th 773 A.D.

Parents: Hanago Son and Vegeta

Siblings: Trunks Briefs

Race: ¾ Sayian, ¼ human

Pronunciation: Himeko – Hee-Meh-Ko/ Ricea – Ry – See- Ah (Sayian name deprived from the word Rice)

**Personality:** Himeko is a lot like her father, Arrogant, jaded, prideful, but like her mother she is kind and protective. She lives to fight, and Is still stricken for getting her mother killed. She looks up to Bulma as another mother, and holds nothing against Bulma for loving her father, seeing as Vegeta didn't even know about Himeko's birth or conception until just before he died, and she was already almost 3 years old. As such she never really met her father.

She has lived with the androids terror since she was three years old, and even though her mother tried to shield Himeko it wasn't really working, and Hanago knew this the moment Himeko started bottling up her emotions, and acting so much like her father without even realizing it. Himeko met her half brother when she was nine, and he was eight. She knew not long after she met him that he had a slight crush on her mother, and struck up a sort of rivalry from the lavender haired sayian.

She loves to tease her brother and likes to pull pranks, but doesn't because in her world it was always about seriousness first then fun. She was crushed when her uncle Gohan died and made her other and Trunks train her more so she could help.

**Appearance:** Himeko looked a lot like her mother as a baby, only her hair was more similar to a mix between her mother and father. She has a facial shape more reminiscent of her father and her eyes are pure onyx, sharp saiyan features and like her father and other royal's of Vegeta sei her black hair as highlights of dark brown throughout it. It is hair is spiky like her mothers but has a small widows peak like her fathers, and her spikes tend to defy gravity very much like Vegeta's.

She is 19 and has a body very much like her others, strong but petite, and cute but fairly large B cup breast along with a brown tail which is usually around her waist. She is short like her father, 5'2 ½.

She wares a black saiyan spandex suit which once belonged to her mother, white and brown armor which once belonged to her father – like the one he wore on Nemeke- only with one shoulder strap missing. White gloves and white and gold sayian boots. She also wares a shred of cloth over her left bicep..its a blue and orange material that once made up her mother skirt.

**Power level:**

Base power: 350

Powered up: Super saiyan – a bit stronger then usual because of her having her tail.

**Fighting style:** A lot like her mothers, but she likes to fight dirty, she isn't as kind about her attacks. She uses more brute strength and not as much fancy foot work as her mother used to. She is known to attack when a enemy or sparring partner is down or distracted. She isn't one to give a evil person a choice to redeem themselves before going for the kill, unlike her mother who would have at least given them the choice before killing her enemy.

**Theme Song: **Actions and Motives - by 10 Years

* * *

**Note: I may have some pictures up of them by the end of the month. It will be art work completed by a friend of mine on Diviant art so I'll post the links as soon as its done. You can also find this story on my Diviant art account under Seripa-chan. **


	2. Son Hanago Saga: Preface

**Son Hanago : Daughter of a Warrior**

**Preface: Birth of a Warrior**

**May 17th, 757 A.D.**

"Push, Chi-Chi!" A booming voice echoed fro a small cottage on Mount. Paozu. It was fallowed by a couple blood curdling screams. Inside Chi-Chi Son was laying in her and her husbands bad, towels under and around her, her pants had been removed and her legs were spread wide.

"I am pushing fool!" She yelled as her father, the Ox-King, stood beside her holding her hand. The doctor was in front of her, and he cringed before continuing his job, he replied after a moment.

"Your doing great Mrs. Son...I can see the head and shoulders now. Just one more big push." Doctor Rice told Chi-Chi who continued to pant.

"Where is...AHHH..GOKUUUUUUU!!!" Chi-Chi's screams bounced around the mountain. Almost 200 miles away at a stream a tall man with wild hair was fishing when his ears picked up the sound of his wife. "Chi." Goku breathed and jumped out of the stream dropped the fish and ran home.

He got to the house as the doctor was leaving. He approached with hesitance, the doctor saw him and blinked before smiling and walking over to him.

"Mr. Son? I am Dr. Rice...Cook Rice, I just wanted to let you know that you have a beautiful daughter." He said then left. Goku gasped and then smiled, "A baby girl."

Going into the house Goku smiled at the sight that he was meat by. His wife was laying in their bed...a good size baby wrapped in a pink blanket resting in her arms. The Ox-king was grinning above her and Chi-Chi looked more beautiful then Goku had ever seen.

"Goku, there you are." Chi-Chi spoke as Goku walked to her side. Goku was shocked to a degree that his wife hadn't yelled or unleashed the **Frying Pan Of DOOM!**

"Yeah Chi...I'm sorry I wasn't here before." Goku said as he kissed Chi-Chi on the check and then gazed down at their baby, his daughter.

"What are you gonna name her Chi-Chi?" Ox-King asked and Goku took in his daughter's appearance. She has spiky black hair, like himself and Chi-Chi, and it was very similar to his own. Unlike Chi-Chi who had a more slanted round eye shape, she seemed to inherit his eyes, a very sharp contrasted to Chi-Chi's or any other human he had ever seen. Her nose was sharp like his own,and her face and cheek bones were almost a mirror image of his own, though he could see Chi-Chi in her as well..it was in the softer features that made her face different from his own. Her mouth was small and pouted just like Chi-chi's and he could tell that if she had straight hair she'd be almost a mirror image of her mother. Another thing setting her apart from both her parents were her eyes, they were onyx colored at first glance but if you looked closer you could see the dark brown flecks that could have only come from Chi-Chi.

"I don't know daddy...She looks so much like Goku doesn't she?" Chi-Chi answered. Ox-King nodded and then chuckled as the newborn slipped a hidden dark brown tail from her blanket. She seemed to waste no time wrapping the appendage around Goku's arm. Goku smiled at seeing this, and Chi-Chi's eyes widened and she gasped.

"A TAIL!?" She screamed and the baby giggled. Goku looked at Chi-Chi oddly before saying, "Of course, I had a tail when I was born. I still had it when we meet Chi." He finished and Chi-Chi blinked.

"It as real? I thought...oh Goku?" Chi-Chi sighed before she smiled and said, "I don't think she looks like a Einstein...so how about Emaline?" Chi-Chi asked and the baby looked at her with wide onyx eyes, and started crying. Goku winced as did the other two. He looked to Chi-Chi and spoke, "I don't think she likes that name Chi." Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and scowled. She decided then to hand the baby over to Goku. He was hesitant at first but Chi-Chi didn't give her a choice.

It was a sight to behold. The strongest man on earth holding a baby like the slightest movement would break her in half. The baby stopped crying not a second after being passed to Goku and Ox-King smiled.

"I see a daddy's girl in the making." he laughed.

Chi-Chi frowned. She wanted a boy, but a daughter may be safer. She wouldn't want to fight...but then again. Chi-Chi herself had been a fighter, Chi-Chi's mother, Chiki Mau, had been a warrior, and Goku could and sometimes would breath fighting. Her daughter being a daddies girl would almost insure her want to train...Chi-Chi didn't know if she could take that but she sighed, the baby was only a baby right now.

"How bout Gohan?" Gohan asked and the baby looked at her father like he had called her a monkey.

"Gohan? Goku that's a boy name..what about Hana?" Chi-Chi asked and Goku shrugged. He thought a name was a name.

"I like it, what do you think Hana?" Goku asked his daughter only to have her glare fiercely and make a little noise like a growl.

"I don't think she likes her name, do you Hana?" Goku asked. The baby lurched forward grabbing his nose in her hand and squeezed.

"OWWW! Hana...let..go....Hana go!" Goku yelled. Ox-King chuckled and Chi-Chi slapped her palm to her forehead. Only Goku's daughter could bring a full grown man to tears by grabbing his nose. Chi-Chi looked over at her husband as the crying stopped, and saw that Hana was now smiling and giggling. Goku was rubbing his red nose and looking dazed and confused.

"What? Hana...Hanago? Do you like that name baby? Hanago...Hanago Chiki Son." Chi-Chi asked and Hana now Hanago giggled and smiled. Chi-Chi smiled back...if Hanago wished to train when she was older Chi would allow it but she would be damned if her baby girl did not get a education.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I hate to tell everyone this, but all of my stories are on Hiatus until at least half this story is done. I am going to be working as often and fast as I can but I cant control when my muse will hit me. One day you may spunataniusly see Dark Star updated, and then no more for a long while besides for this story. Please give this story a chance. **


End file.
